What happened to her?
by olivialovesyoujerome
Summary: Cara goes missing... And it's up to Harry to find her. I didn't know whet to put this in the catogorey so review!


**Chapter 1 **

* * *

Secrets

I looked down at the boy, it wasn't easy for me to kill this small 6 year old boy but...I did. I had to. Not because I was some ceareal killer, or murderer.

Their was a spirit inside that boy, and being in her family blood, I had felt that spirits presence, and immediately wanted to get rid.

I knew that in the London Paper tomorrow the headline will be: Local boy 6 years old, found dead in the park. There are no suspects yet.

I woke up in a cold sweat, ever since the day i killed him, ive had the same dream. I got out of bed, and made my way to the kitchen.

The paper was sitting there, waiting to be read. I picked it up, and as suspected I was right.

6 YEAR OLD BOY FOUND DEAD IN A PARK. I decided to read the article that came with it.

"6 year old Jansen Milner found in the Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School park way, he had several bruises, and cuts. Their was no pulse on the boy when the paramedics got to the scene—"

Dad walked into the kitchen, rubbing his stomach...as usual.

"Morning Cara, sleep well?" he asked.

I ignored his question, and walked out of the kitchen. He's always drunk. I'd go live with my mum, but wait she's dead.

I walked into my ro- I guess you could say room, it's more of a isolation box.

"Cara! Your going to be late for school again! Hurry up! Harry's here!" my dad screamed up the stairs.

Shite! I quickly put on my dark skinny jeans, and Harry's old hoodie, with my grey and purple Vans. I grabbed my school bag and ran down the stairs.

I fixed my hair in the mirror.

"You look good, don't worry." Harry smiled.

"Shut it, and just drive. I seriously don't want to train today, I'm not in the mood." I grumbled.

You see Harry and I are best friends, even though we look a lot alike in many ways and nor will we ever be are related.

Harry is my moral support. He knows about my family, and accepts it. He loves when I teach him new moves I learned during training.

You see my family and I are Templar Rulers. That means instead of school, I train to fight, then later in the afternoon I learn Latin, Greek, and Hebrew.

I gave Harry a hug, then walked into the place I like to call Hell.

"Your late." Liam said from the corner.

Liam was a distant cousin. He could read minds, and tell the future, but the only mind he could actually read is mine.

Great right?

"Shut up, dad was drunk again.." I muttered walking towards the Throwing Knives area.

I picked some up, and was about to throw them when I felt someone's breath on my neck: Jeffrey.

"What do you want!" I sighed.

"Will you be my sparing partner?" he asked.

"Sure.." I grumbled.

We stood facing each other on the mat, legs spread, arms up and then we lunged at each other.

I threw a punch at Jeffrey, he easily blocked it, and kneed my side. I didn't let the pain get the best of me, we kept sparing till noon. Then it was time for lunch, and then learning.

Four agonizing hours later, the day was over and traing was done.

I texted Harry to come get me. He got here, and had to help me to his car, my side hurt like hell!

"How was training?" Harry asked once we had started driving.

"A pain in the ass." I muttered, and groaned, trying to lay into the seat without moving my left side.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I was sparing with Jeffrey, and he kicked my left side." I told him.

We drove to my house, I grabbed some clothes, my phone charger, my swimsuit, and my favorite pillow.

I was staying with Harry, and some of his family in their bungalow.

I put all my stuff in a bag, changed into a jumper, and walked back to Harry's car.

"Took you long enough, we've got like two hours of driving since its rush hour. You can sleep if you want" Harry said as I was yawning.

Harry's car was probably the best pick-up truck ever. It was a old dark blue 1997 ford two seater truck.

I immediately brought my feet up and leaned against Harry, I pulled out my blue throw blanket, and snuggled into Harry's side. Falling asleep quickly.

* * *

Cara was completely passed out. When I saw her limping after training, I immediately had to take care of her, so I invited her to stay with my family and I for a few weeks.

I parked the car once we reached the bungalow, and gently shook Cara awake.

"Come one sleepy head...were here.." I pushed some hair from her face.

She groaned, and sat up slowly, but winced.

"Hey...be careful, your side is still bruised." I helped her out of the car, she still had her throw blanket wrapped around her.

She stumbled a bit, whilst walking. I picked her up gentle, but swiftly.

"Stupid training, f...I hate training it's hell." Cara muttered, as I carried her inside.

My mum saw us and raised an eyebrow. I gave her the 'I'll tell you later' look.

I walked upstairs, into the room Cara and I were sharing. I put her on the bed and covered her up.

I quietly left the room, and walked back down stairs. Mum stopped me in mid step.

"Is she okay?" Mum asked, she only knew what I told her about Cara. Which was that she dose MMA.

"Yeah she had MMA today, and got kneed in the side." I smiled, and walked into the kitchen.

A few hours later, I went up to bed. I quietly slid in next to Cara and wrapped an arm gently around her waist, she snuggled into my side immediately, as I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

When I wake up, I see that I'm wrapped in Harry's arms.

He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. His curls are in the perfect places, even when he's sleeping! Is that even possible?

I quietly disentangle myself from his arms, without waking him but...failing.

"Hey, good morning." Harry says in his morning voice.

"Morning, sleep well?" I ask, sitting cross-legged, facing him.

He sat up, and he was shirtless...oh his abs!

"Want some breakfeast?" he asks.

I nodded. "Just let me change, then I'll be right down to help." I kissed his cheek, and walked into the bathroom, with some clothes.

A few minuets later, I was done getting dressed.

I was wearing some Jack Wills skinny sweatpants, and Harry's old sweatshirt. I put my long auburn colored hair in a bun, and walked into the kitchen.

When I walked in, I found Harry kissing a blond chick full on the mouth. Who was she?

Harrys told me everything, but nothing about this mystery girl. I ran out the door, and towards some trees.

* * *

I heard running, and footsteps coming towards me...then I saw a flash of red hair.

Perfect.

I quickly grabbed her, and before she could scream kicked her in the head.

* * *

**Whos this guy? Or the girl? Are they working together? Dose Harry have an old friend also staying at the bungalow? What happened to Cara? Keep reading to find out! Review!**


End file.
